Be Thou for the People
by The Serpent and the Ice
Summary: Father Tres Iqus, Codname:Gunslinger. Better know as the gun of the Vatican. He is the ultimate soldier of the AX, one of a kind. But what if he wasn't the only one of his kind? First story ever, please review.
1. Chapter 1

Alright then.

Hello people of the world (or at least people that read fan fiction…and are Trinity Blood fans). Hmm, that really narrows it down doesn't it?

Moving on. I am a huge Trinity Blood fan, both of the Anime and Manga. And I especially love Father Tres, so I decided to write my very own fic about him. Since I am relatively knew at this, don't be surprised if I make too many mistakes. I will try to keep them in character and don't worry, no Marry Sues. I don't like those type of fics. So that's about it then…

…Do I really need to do a disclaimer, cause I'm pretty sure you all know that I have nothing to do with Trinity Blood. I didn't create it, no one even asked for my opinion in it. If I had, their would be a whole lot more of Tres.

So…Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a particularly pleasant day in the late spring as the various priests and nuns roamed the long elegant hallways of the Vatican. The gardens were especially warm and alluring with rich vibrant colors as they glistened in the early morning sun. It was a rather calm morning, a rarity in itself which had everyone thinking of the calm before the storm. The Vatican for all its prestige was anything but calm, especially when it housed certain unruly members of the AX.

"But Treeessss." Abel whined as he followed behind the cool and efficient battle android.

At his companion's continued silence, Abel opted for a different approach.

"I'm so thirsty, I need divine sustenance Tres. I can feel myself withering away to nothing." To emphasize his point, Abel proceeded to pass out in the middle of the corridor.

"Negative, Father Nightroad. If you are thirsty, you should consume water."

"Tres! How can you be so insensitive?" Abel was shocked at his fellow AX member's lack of sympathy.

"Lady Caterina has decided to reduce your sugar intake in atonement for last week's mission."

Abel gave a sheepish laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

_Ah yes, that mission._

"Uh…Tres," Abel asked tentatively as he picked himself off of the floor, "What exactly did the Cardinal say?"

"The Cardinal's exact words were 'From now until I say so, Father Nightroad is cut off from sugar. This means no more candy and no more chocolate, if he wants tea with his customary 13 spoonfuls of sugar he will just have to settle for water instead. I am still upset over last week's mission. Honestly, in just how much trouble could that man get into in a simple stakeout? He is the worst-"

"Okay I get it no more sugar." Abel quickly interrupted; he had already heard the last part from the Cardinal herself.

"So what are you doing now?" Abel asked as they resumed walking.

"I am completing the last of my security rounds."

"Oh, so you'll be going back to the Cardinals office after this right?" _Maybe I can sneak some sugar while no ones looking._

"Negative." Tres's monotone voice brought Abel back from his sugar induced daydreams.

"Huh? But wouldn't she be alone. What if something were to happen?"

"Negative, the Cardinal will not be alone. Father Havel and Sister Kate are accompanying her."

"So then what are you going to be doing?"

"My current assignment is to keep you from consuming sugar for the next two weeks."

Tres stopped walking and turned back when he noticed that the other priest was not following him anymore.

Abel was frozen in his spot with a look of pure horror on his face.

"No more sugar for two whole weeks?" Abel asked in a small voice.

"Positive."

Abel turned completely white and passed out once again in the middle of the corridor.

"Status report Father Nightroad."

********

The mood inside the spacious office of Cardinal Caterina Sforza was a sharp contrast to the warmth penetrating through the windows.

The ever immaculate cardinal was sitting at her desk in her customary red robes with her golden blond hair cascading down her back.

At her side was the shimmering holographic form of Sister Kate, the commander of the Vatican battle ship the Iron Maiden. Behind them, looking out the window was Father Vaclav Havel, his stoic face concealing any thoughts and emotions brought on by the current topic of conversation.

It was Sister Kate who finally decided to break the tension that seamed to hang thickly over the room like a heavy fog.

"What are we going to do?"

"There is nothing to do but comply."

Kate whirled around to face the priest by the window.

"But their must be something!" insisted the now distraught nun.

Without turning around, Father Havel continued in an even tone. "Cardinal Francesco is a harsh man, he will do whatever it takes to get what he wants and is not above tearing the AX down to achieve his goals."

Kate was about to say more but was cut off from any further argument by the weary voice of the Cardinal whom had remained silent since first delivering the news to her subordinates.

"Sister Kate, please inform Father Wordsworth that he is to gather all files and materials pertinent to Father Tres and to prepare them for delivery. If he complains, tell him it is a direct order from me. Havel, I would like you to go through all of Tres's case files and mission reports, someone from the Inquisition Department will be here for them tomorrow afternoon. I would also appreciate it if you would keep quiet on this matter. We will simply have to wait to ascertain what my brother's intentions are."

Havel and Kate exchanged worried glances before taking their leave from the office to comply with the Cardinals orders.

The Cardinal paid no attention as she was left alone. She simply continued to stare straight ahead not seeing anything, her mind far away. A single memory kept replaying over and over in her mind, one from nearly four years ago as she gazed across the battlefield a result of Garibaldi's failed rebellion. She remembered looking at all the death and destruction and of how something in the ground had caught her attention. She knelled down next to the broken body of a young man. It was one of Garibaldi's androids. She remembered those deep brown eyes devoid of life, his mouth partly agape frozen in eternal pain and sorrow. As she looked into his eyes with a warm expression she said in a soft yet commanding tone _From this day on, you belong to me._

She was interrupted from her musings at the sudden knock at her door.

"Enter."

The large oak doors opened to reveal Fathers Leon Garcia and Hugue de Watteau.

"You wanted to see us?" Came Leon's gruff voice.

"Yes, come in gentlemen have a seat."

Leon didn't have to be asked twice as he marched into the room and promptly plopped down into one of the chairs across from the Cardinal. Caterina frowned in minor annoyance but said nothing. She glanced over at the silent blond priest whom had chosen to remain standing a few paces away from Leon before diverting her attention to Kate who had reappeared for the mission briefing.

* * *

So that was chapter 1. What do you think? Love it, hate it, want more? Please review

I actually have more written down, but I want to give it another once over before I post.

I might just post new chapters every Friday or so, depending on the reviews I get.

If anyone can guess where I got the inspiration for my username, I'll post Chapter 2 sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

Or if you prefer - Happy Holidays!

I want to give a special thanks to HC-IIIX-Tres-Iqus and NancyLee for your reviews.

You guy's made me feel great. I was actually a little nervous about posting my story. Thanks so much for your encouragement. And, as a special thank-you here's chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Professor! Waite up."

Professor William Wodsworth quickened his pace in the corridor as he heard his name being called out. He was about to turn the corner when a panting Abel finally caught up to him.

"Professor, didn't you here me calling you?" He asked as he finally regained his breathing.

"Uh...no. I must have been zoning out, thinking on my next grand invention." The professor began stroking his chin as new ideas, equations and schematics began to bounce around inside his head.

"Now Abel, what is it that you need."

Abel huffed in indignation as he crossed his arms. "What makes you think I need anything?"

William regarded him through half lidded eyes. "The last time you sought me out you wanted me to build you a clocking device so you could sneak past the kitchen staff to raid the pantry, the time before that you wanted me to find a new flavor for ice-cream and before that you-"

"Alright already, no need to get all snappy at me. So our last endeavors didn't exactly end in success, the important thing is that no one got hurt."

"Speak for yourself, the ice-cream maker made a hole through the ceiling of my office and we both had to spend the next two weeks on kitchen detail and cleanup after you got caught in the kitchen. Half of the kitchen staff is still in counseling after that particular little fiasco."

Abel grinned sheepishly at the memory of that particular incident. The kitchen staff nearly had a heart attack when they noticed the ominously floating food. It only got worse when he accidentally knocked over the pepper and began to sneeze repeatedly. As if that wasn't enough, the clocking device had began to malfunction causing him to reappear, well most of him anyways. there are still circulating rumors about the ghost of the headless priest. It would have been funny had Tres not heard the commotion and barged into the room brandishing his weapons. It had taken forever to cover all the bullet holes alone.

"So what is it that you need this time Abel?"

"I…uh. I wanted to know if you had a tracking device for Tres."

"What could you possibly-oh no, no way. I am so not getting involved in this."

Abel looked towards the professor with his best puppy dog eyes impression.

"No Abel. I already heard about Tres's assignment to keep you sugar free. Lady Caterina has specifically ordered everyone to not help you. She threatened to put anyone caught helping you on kitchen duty for two months. So no, you'll just have to get your sugar fix elsewhere. "

Abel stuck his tongue out at the professor. "Fine then, I guess I'll just have to do without it for two weeks." He puffed out his chest to emphasize his point.

"That's the spirit chap, I know you can do it." William clasped Abel in the shoulder.

"Yeah, that's nothing. Just 14 days, 14 days without that white powdery, sweet delicious sustenance."

William smiled at Abel's valiant pose.

" WAAAAHHHH! I can't do it!"

William sweat dropped as Abel rolled around the floor in a tantrum. He was saved from the shameful scene before him when Leon and Hugh came around the corner.

"What's all this noise about, can't a guy have a quiet morning stroll without running into some blundering idiot."

Abel jumped up at that. "Leon that was mean. Have some sympathy, these are troubling times."

"So four-eyes, I heard about last week. You seriously started a fire."

"It was only a small one."

"I also heard that the local authorities cited you, they even escorted you straight to the Cardinals office."

The continuing argument of the two priests seemed to jump start the professor's memory as he turned to Hugh completely ignoring Abel and Leon as they glared daggers at each other.

"Father Hugue, I was wondering. Have you by any chance seen Father Havel Today?"

"I believe he is currently in the records room."

At his response, both Abel and Leon looked up, their annoyance at each other temporarily forgotten.

"Is it just me or is their something strange going on around here?"

"What do you mean Abel?"

"It's just that yesterday I bumped into Havel in the records room, he was going through all the mission reports and when I asked him what he was doing he told me he was spring cleaning."

The others stared dumbfounded at that.

"And you believed him?" Leon asked in amusement.

"Well, yeah. Why would he lie?"

"Now that you mention it, Sister Kate has been acting a little out of character as well. She came into my office with a direct order from Cardinal Sforza's office. She wanted me to gather together all my files on Tres and to prepare them for delivery. I was just on my way to find Havel to ask what to do with them."

The normally serene blond priest looked up at the professor. "I believe that the mission reports Father Havel was reviewing pertained to Father Tres as well."

There was a moment of silence as the group contemplated what all this could possibly mean. It was William who finally broke the silence.

"I believe we should find Father Havel and ask for an explanation. If there is something going on with Tres, then we have a right to know what it is."

"Where is the Gunslinger anyways? I thought he was supposed to keep you from eating sugar." Leon said with a small smirk.

"I think he's still in Lady Caterina's office. She called him in a little while ago."


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, what the heck.

Tis' the season and since chapter 2 was so short…

Here's chapter 3.

I know, I'm nice.

But this means that I probably won't be updating for a while yet.

Anyways…happy holiday's and till next year!

* * *

Chapter 3

The air in the Cardinals office was thick with tension. Cardinal Francesco di Medici had practically barged in without regard for proper etiquette; the ever loyal Knight of Destruction a few paces behind him. Brother Petros was dressed in full battle gear minus the helmet and lance.

"What is the meaning of this Francesco?" Caterina rose from her desk and motioned for Tres to stand down with her hand. The gunslinger had quickly moved to stand between her and the intruders moments before the door had slammed open.

"We need to talk."

Caterina shot her brother an incredulous look.

Turning to Tres she commanded in a soft yet firm voice, "You are excused Father Tres, please see to that matter that we discussed."

Tres hesitated briefly as he considered the possible ramifications of leaving Cardinal Sforza in a particularly threatening situation. She met his intense gaze with an encouraging one of her own. Tres nodded once before striding confidently out of the office.

Without taking his eyes off of the blond Cardinal, Francesco dismissed his own subordinate, "Petros, go with it."

Petros mentally winced at his boss's rudeness and gave Cardinal Caterina a quick apologetic glance before following behind the Gunslinger.

Once the double oak doors were shut behind the retreating form of the Inquisition Knight, Caterina sat back down, her cool demeanor concealing any thoughts and emotions.

"Please, sit down brother. Tell me to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit from the head of the Department of Inquisition?"

Francesco ignored the act of courtesy and chose to remain standing. "What are you up to?"

Caterina raised an eyebrow at her brother's demand. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play ignorant Caterina, you know damn well what I'm talking about!" Francesco snapped angrily. "I saw two of your _people _in my building, it seems that they have been going around asking questions about my affairs."

Caterina chose to tactfully ignore the way Francesco stressed the word people and gave him a stern look. "I have been extremely patient and complacent up until now, I believe it is time that you tell me what has been going on."

Francesco opened his mouth to object, but Caterina quickly cut him off. "Father Tres is one of my _people_, as you have put it, and I believe that any problems with him should be addressed by me. He is _my_ subordinate and I will not tolerate any intrusions into _my_ affairs."

Francesco's stony resolve seemed to dematerialize at having his earlier words thrown right back at him, much to Caterina's amusement. She had been waiting for the opportune moment to show her brother just what exactly she thought of him and his arrogance.

Francesco looked uncomfortable before quickly composing himself and meeting Caterina's cool gaze. "Just make sure to keep a tighter reign on your people." With that, he turned and exited out of her office.

Caterina stared at the closed doors long after her brother's exit deep in thought. "You can come down now Kate, I know you're there."

The holographic form of Sister Kate materialized at her side after a moment of hesitation. "I wasn't-I-I mean…" Kate appeared rather embarrassed at having been caught eavesdropping.

"It's alright Kate. Have Hugue or Leon been able to find out anything more?"

"No, I'm sorry. The only thing that has been confirmed is that this might not involve the Contra Mundi or vampires. Whatever it is, Cardinal Francesco seems very intent in keeping it a secret."

Caterina resumed her state of silence as she contemplated the information.

_What are you up to brother_?


	4. Chapter 4

I think I'm going to be evil again and make chapter 4 really small again.

Cue evil laugh: Mwahahahahaha

* * *

Chapter 4

"Good morning Sister Esther."

"Oh, good morning…fathers?" It had nott meant to be a question, but she was slightly taken off guard when confronted by four priests with such stern looks on their faces.

"W-what's going on?" she asked in a nervous voice. They were standing in the hallway just outside the records room.

"Is Father Havel in their?" William asked getting down to business.

"Yes, I just came to see if he needed anything. He's been in their since early this morning and skipped breakfast."

The priests exchanged glances before Leon cleared his throat.

"I say we march in their and demand an explanation."

The other priest nodded in agreement and prepared to march in.

"Waite! Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

It was the professor who finally broke the awkward silence and began to explain to Esther what had led them to this point.

"Did you ask Sister Kate?" Esther asked the Professor.

"I tried, but she started to get very nervous and said that she had to go and disappeared. I haven't seen her since."

"How about the Cardinal."

"The duchess of Milan is very busy and has not been seeing anyone unless it involves missions."

"So, they wouldn't let you in." Leon smirked.

The professor ignored the comment and turned once again to Esther. Before he was able to speak however, the doors to the records room opened.

Havel stepped out of the room with a slightly inquiring look at the group assembled before him.

They continued to stare at each other for a few moments before the professor broke the silence.

"I have all the files ready, what do you want me to do with them?"

"I will send someone to pick them up."

Silence.

"So, nice weather we're having." The others looked over at Abel in exasperation.

"What's wrong with Tres?" Lean finally asked. "Why do you need his files and why are you going over his mission reports?"

"There is nothing that I can tell you at this time," Havel raised his hand to head off any rising protests, "but I promise that you will all be filled in when the time comes."

With that, he moved past the assembled group and walked down the corridor."

"Well that was a waste of time." Leon huffed, the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

See. Evil.

But don't worry. I promise that chapter 5 will more than make up for my devious ways. It's actually my longest and most favorite chapter yet.

Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

It's me again.

Yeah, I know. You're all probably wondering where I've been since it's a hell of a lot longer than two weeks since I've last updated.

Well, I've been rather sick. I actually started to get a bad cold around Christmas. Actually ran a fever on Christmas eve and new years wasn't any better. Then I was fine for like a week and then I got really sick. Full blown out cold plus I got got eye and ear infections. That was one very miserable week.

Anyways...

I'm a lot better now, just for a little sore throat.

Hmm, maybe it's karma for how mean I'm being to you guys. Making you all Waite for two weeks just so I can update little bity chapter.

So heres something bigger.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Brother Petros strode silently behind the gunslinger as they walked out of the Vatican grounds. He had been pondering on the best way to strike up a conversation with Tres, but nothing really came to mind. Except maybe-

"I feel I must apologize for my lord's behavior. It was disrespectful and ill-conceived and I regret it caused you any discomfort."

Tres showed no signs of acknowledging the apology except in slowing down his pace so that both men were now walking side by side.

"Negative, your apology is not needed." At the Knights annoyed glance, Tres elaborated.

"I feel no emotions, and therefore I feel no discomfort at Cardinal Francesco's words."

And that was that. Their really was no need for either of them to continue talking about it.

Petros had never been too keen on small talk, especially not with a member of the AX. Though he found them all worthy opponents, he couldn't quite let go of past prejudices. The Inquisition and the AX had never really gotten along, it was an unspoken rule.

But still. He had personally fought alongside some of these men against the forces of the enemy, most notably during the Ibelis conflict. He had fought against Abel and won when he tried to kill the vampire boy. He had shown great courage and as he told his men, he deserved respect as he was still a brother under God.

Then there was Tres. He was a remarkable fighter and marksman. Till this day, not a single one of his men has been able to defeat him. Petros respected Tres, both as a warrior and a brother in the Holy Forces of the Vatican. Even during the final confrontation in Carthage, he never once faltered or stopped in his almost graceful and fluid movements, wiping out the horde of demons intent on their destruction. The most amazing thing was that he was able to do this while blind from his previous encounter with Radu Barvon.

He is an efficient killing machine. Machine…a simple word that conveyed so much more. Tres himself had just now reminded him of the fact when he told him he felt no emotions, but sometimes he wondered…

Mentally shaking of his current train of thought, Petros decided to bring up his current mission.

"So, where are we going?"

"Two children have gone missing from St. Joseph's orphanage; Cardinal Sforza has instructed me with their safe return."

Petros blinked at that and gave the shorter man an incredulous look. _Orphanage, missing children, what kind of a mission was that?_

"Shouldn't the local authorities handle that?"

"Negative, that plan is not advisable. One of the missing children is Elyse Wasmeyer."

_Elyse Wasmeyer, now why did that name sound familiar. Oh, wait wasn't she that… _"Father Tres, is that not the child that you and Father Nightroad encountered last November?"

"Positive."

"The witch?"

Tres shots him an unreadable look out of the corner of his eye. Petros knows to remain quiet.

They walked aimlessly the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon. They had stopped a couple of times to rest; actually, he stopped to rest. Tres would wonder off to ask the surrounding citizens for any information on the missing children.

Petros had tried to strike up a conversation a couple of times, but Tres would only give short and succinct responses. Meaning one word answers, either positive or negative. Although, he did feel compelled to elaborate a bit more once in a while.

_I guess he's not one for mindless conversation either. _

In the end, Petros had given up and they resumed their task in silence, that was two hours ago.

The sun would be going down in about another hour.

"Father Tress, perhaps we should-"

Father Tres stopped walking abruptly, nearly causing the weary knight to crash into his back.

"What?" Petros snapped harshly. He was hungry, tired and beyond irritated. He lifted his gaze to see what had captured the gunslingers attention; they were currently in the park overlooking the river. There was a bench near the water edge and on the bench there were two children.

The most recognizable one being a young girl around 8 years old with long blond hair tied back in a ponytail with a red ribbon. She wore a pink jacket with brown shorts and boots and a matching bag.

The boy appeared to be a bit older, maybe nine. He had short cropped black hair and green eyes. He wore black pants and a dark blue jacket. Both children seemed to be resting on the bench.

Tres began to walk again in the direction of the children. Petros chose to stay behind and observe, he was in no mood to fall victim to the witch's touch. Besides, Tres could take care of himself.

_They must be really tired to not notice another presence, _mused Petros as Tres stood silently behind the pair.

"Elyse Wasmeyer, Edward Brenton you are to come with me to St. Joseph's Orphanage at once."

Both children just about jumped out of their skins when a deep monotonous voice came from behind them. Turning quickly, they visibly relaxed when they took in the priest's uniform.

"F-father Tres?" Elyse expression went from scarred, to confused, to relieved. She knew that because of her unique abilities, the Vatican would be sending someone to find her. She also knew that the chance of that someone being from the Inquisition Department was very high. She was just hoping that if they did send someone, that it would be Abel or Tres.

"Father Tres, w-what are you doing here?" Elyse asked nervously. Edward remained silent as he watched the scene unfold before him a few paces behind Elyse.

"I have come to take you back to St. Joseph's orphanage." Tres monotone voice concealed any exasperation he might of felt at having to restate his purpose.

"We're not going back." Tres turned to look at the boy who had spoken with such conviction.

Tres stared at both children impassively; he could see them begin to crack under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Please don't make us go back." Elyse said quietly, turning to look at the ground. "We don't like it there, the others are mean. They don't want us."

Tres only continued to listen in silence as both children described their unhappiness. By this point all three had sat back down on the bench, with both children sitting on either side of Tres. His orders were to find the children and to take them back to the orphanage, but his analytical mind knew that if the situation was not resolved once and for all, it was only a matter of time before they ran away again and their was no guarantee that he would be able to find them then.

Petros was leaning against a tree out of sight but still within hearing distance of the group. As much as he would have liked to drag the children back to the orphanage so he could go home, he had also come to the same conclusion as the gunslinger. He was also a bit curious to see how the android handled the situation.

"What is your destination?" The sudden question caught all the listeners off guard.

"What?"

"Your destination, where are you planning to go?"

Both children remained quiet, neither having thought that far.

"It would be wise to return to the orphanage."

"But the others-"

"It is my understanding that humans fear what they do not understand. Elyse Wasmeyer, your unique abilities have placed you in a situation in which you are feared and despised by many, but you have done nothing wrong. You have not used your abilities to intentionally harm others. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Petros who had been listening intently to the conversation was quite amazed. That had been the most he had ever herd the priest speak. He had seriously began to consider that perhaps the other man was incapably of speaking more than one or two syllables at a time.

"Father Nightroad once offered you his comradeship, I am now extending that offer to the both of you."

"Father Tres?"

Tres tilted his head down towards Elyse, a sign that he was listening.

"Thank you." Elyse smiled softly at Tres. Up till now, the only friend she had had was Edward. He was a normal kid, but he stood up for her. He wasn't afraid of her, or hated her like the other children. He had been nice to her and because of that he had been shunned too. That's why they had run away.

"Father Tres?" Edward asked uncertainly. Elyse had told him about the priests from the Vatican, she also told him of Tres being a machine.

"Do you have any family, I mean, are their others like you?"

"Negative, I don not know of the existence of others like me."

"Do you feel emotions?"

"Negative."

"How about pain?" This from Elyse.

Tres didn't answer right away, he was contemplating how to describe the sensations that he felt when damaged. "I do not feel pain as biological beings do. When I am injured I feel… uncomfortable sensations, but my mechanical mind is not capable of processing these sensations as feelings." That was as close as an explanation as he could get.

A comfortable silence once again befell the trio.

"Will you die."

Tres looked over at Edward who had asked the question.

"I am a machine, in time even my circuitry will degrade to a point beyond repair." He did not feel the need to add that perhaps he would be blown up to pieces long before that ever happened.

"How old are you."

Petros rolled his eyes from his eavesdropping spot behind the tree. _What is this, 20 questions? But, I must admit, I'm a bit curious too._

"I do not have a birth date as-"

"Yeah, yeah we know. You're a machine not a biological being." Edward quickly interrupted.

"Okay then, when were you activated?" He asked catching on.

"I was activated approximately 4 years, 7 months, 12 d-"

"Waite, you're four years old?"

"Positive." Tres had also caught on and realized the futility in correcting them.

"Then it's settled, we're adopting you!" Elyse cried happily rising to her feet.

Petros just about fell from his reclined position against the tree at the girl's joyful statement.

Edwards's reaction was similar as he stared open mouthed at his blonde friend. Tres's only reaction was a slight widening of the eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Tres doesn't have any family, and we don't either. So we could be a family together." She pointed a finger at Edward, "Since your nine years old, that makes you the oldest. You can be the big brother." She pointed at herself, "I'm eight, so I'm the big sister." She then pointed at Tres, "And since your four years old, you can be our baby brother." She seemed content with her logic as she explained it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I-I suppose that can work." Edward finally agreed as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Both children sat back down on the bench leaning against Tres, the days events finally catching up to them.

"Will you come visit us?" Elyse asked in a quiet voice full of exhaustion.

Tres blinked once as he turned to Elyse, he already knew that they he decided to go back. "Positive."

Tres turned back to look over the water as he felt both children's respirations even out in an exhausted sleep. It was several more minutes before the quiet was broken once again as Petros walked over to the group.

"So, can we go now?"

Tres secured both children in his arms and stood up. After a brief pause to ensure that both were still asleep, they began their slow walk back to the orphanage. The last rays of the sun already going down beyond the horizon.

They had been walking in silence for several minutes when suddenly Tres stopped and turned to look at the bridge they had just passed.

"What is it?" Petros demanded as he went on the alert.

Tres continued to look out towards the empty bridge. He thought he had sensed someone standing on the bridge looking at them. Seeing nothing, he turned and resumed walking.

Petros soon followed after giving another cursory look of their surroundings. He too had felt a sort of presence. Not seeing anything, he shrugged his shoulders and quickened his pace to catch up with the gunslinger.

* * *

Soooo...

What do you think?

Personally, I just love this chapter, it's one of my favorites.

Tres is just so darn cute!!!

Till next time, and please don't forget to review!


End file.
